


[Art] Smother

by drjezdzany (Lorien)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Art for Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/pseuds/drjezdzany
Summary: Art for Funkpiel's incredible story"Smother".
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	[Art] Smother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Smother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314127) by [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel). 



**Author's Note:**

> Find Lorien/drjezdzany here:
> 
> Instagram: [here](https://www.instagram.com/drjezdzany)
> 
> Tumblr: [here](https://drjezdzanyart.tumblr.com)


End file.
